


Promises

by LeviSqueaks



Series: The Denny Files [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, M/M, SPN Rareship Bingo 2020 - Smut Square, Teasing, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: Dean gets a surprise from Benny after a drunken confession.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: The Denny Files [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Promises

Benny speared Dean with a hooded, deep stare as the man came out of the bathroom, a high blush staining his freckled cheeks. 

Benny stretched his legs out, his knees sprawled as he watched with a predatory gleam in his eyes. “Well now, you don’t seem like you’re hiding such a dirty little secret under those jeans, Chere,” he assured with a small quirk to his lips. 

He loved how self-conscious Dean was acting, so out of character for the usually brash man. He hadn’t expected for Dean to go through with it at all, but had been delighted and pleasantly surprised when he had coaxed an agreement from the hunter. 

They had been drinking two days before and Dean had admitted quietly in the dark that he had enjoyed wearing panties when he was younger. That morning, Benny had greeted him with a small bag holding a pair of dark green and black lace panties that would match his eyes beautifully. 

Dean had stammered out a protest, swore up and down he wasn’t going to wear them and stormed off in a huff as a result. But five hours later Benny had gotten a text to come over and a picture that showed a hint of lace under tight jeans pulled down over a hipbone. 

Benny had never gotten anywhere that fast. 

He had let himself into Dean’s room and took a seat as Dean told him he’d be right out. It had been the longest two minutes of Benny’s life, and he had nearly gotten up to stalk to the door twice before it finally cracked open. Dean was paler than usual, his freckles standing out noticeably in response to the nerves. 

He had frowned when Benny teased him and now was stalking forward, his irritation with being teased overriding his nervousness as he moved into Benny’s personal space, settling himself between the man’s spread knees. “You don’t think I did it?” Dean asked him, the challenge in his voice sending a lazy smirk over Benny’s lips. 

“Well…. Naw Chere I don’t think you did,” Benny informed, his eyes lit with interest. “Want to prove me wrong now, chatton?” he teased the other man. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed and his hands dropped to his jeans, unfastening them while biting his lips. He knew it was just an encouragement to get naked and that he was falling right into the Vampire’s trap but he wanted to fall... 

His fingers flicked open the button of his jeans, the zipper almost too loud in the silent room as Dean stood with a cocked hip and shaking fingers and Benny sat deadly still with anticipation. 

No time like the present. Dean shoved his pants down and stepped out of them, skimming his hands back up his body to grab his shirts and yank them up and off his body, stripping in no time flat. 

He stood silent… waiting for Benny to say something, anything in response. Instead the Vampire sat motionless, not even breathing as his eyes roamed down Dean’s body from his face, zeroing in on his neck then tearing himself away to trace down a long, taut torso, over rippled muscles, across scars healed over, down tight abs and cut hips to settle where the green lace cradled his cock and black teased at his hips. “Fuck, Dean,” the Vampire swore softly and he was suddenly to his feet, inches away from Dean and lifting the other man in his arms to carry to the bed. 

“Dude, put me down!” Dean snapped, his eyes a little too wide with panic before he found himself sprawled out on his back with Benny hovering over him with a predatory smirk. “You look good enough to eat, Chere,” the Vampire purred at him as he leaned down to lick across his pulse point. 

Dean moaned softly, the thrill of danger and the lust coursing through him making him giddy with the thought of Benny claiming him like that. “Really…” Dean drawled, trying to keep his cool. “Maybe you should take a taste then,” he offered carefully. 

There was that otherworldly stillness from Benny before the man’s face tilted up and he gave Dean a heated, hungry look in silent response. 

The bolt of fear and excitement that followed that look left Dean squirming on the bed and a little breathless. “I know… what it does.” He added carefully, “I trust you to… not drain me,” Dean managed with a weak chuckle as he shifted, legs sliding wider. He gave his best seductive gaze which earned him a tight hand digging into his lace covered hip. 

“Dean… Chere, you know…”

Dean nodded quickly in response, “Yeah,” he agreed to assure the other man. 

Benny groaned deep in his throat and he shifted down, sliding against Dean’s body as he moved lower, mouthing over Dean’s tight stomach, licking over lace covered skin then moving lower to nuzzle at Dean’s strong thigh, licking over the spot where his pulse beat the strongest. 

Dean had only a moment to wonder why Benny wasn’t up at his neck when a sharp, gut-wrenching pain took over him, followed by a rush of ecstasy. The combined hit of pain and pleasure tore a sob from his lips as his back arched up off the bed and he fisted the blankets. He was so close, going from mildly aroused to fully hard in seconds as he felt each suckle from the Vampire like a line of fire straight to his cock. 

There was no way he would hold out. 

He felt a light sweat break out over his body followed by goosebumps as he let out a high-pitched cry that dissolved into ‘ahh ahh Benny! Right there!’ 

Benny was hard enough to cut glass and twice as aroused as he sucked Dean’s blood directly from the source. He hadn’t ever hoped to get to taste the other man but the blood from Dean was even sweeter and headier than he imagined. 

The younger man’s fresh scent of leather and gunpowder clung to him and swirled around Benny, sending him nearly drunk in pleasure as he pulled away and licked at the bite marks to help them coagulate. He was so satiated he could have passed out high from the drink. But he could see how hard Dean was, how desperate his lover had become. 

He pushed himself up, hovering over Dean and leaning down to kiss the other man. Dean responded eagerly, licking into his mouth and demanding that Benny kiss him deeper. Benny easily complied as he settled against Dean and rocked his hips into the younger man’s. He paused, lifting up only quick enough to shed his clothing and then he rocked his naked body against Dean’s, cocks sliding against each other through the soft lace of Dean’s panties. 

Dean was whimpering in need and so Benny forewent foreplay and penetration to fuck against Dean’s cock and stomach, giving them both the friction they desperately needed as they shared urgent kisses and Dean gripped Benny’s back to keep him close. 

Dean fell over the abyss first, crying out weakly as he thrust up against Benny then collapsed to the bed. Benny followed right after, painting streaks of white across Dean’s ruined panties and moaning Dean’s name before he collapsed to the other man’s side. 

They took several long moments to catch their breath with Dean cradled in Benny’s arms and breathing slowly in contentment. Then Benny broke the peace to nip Dean’s ear and lean in. “Gonna have to get you more panties, Chere,” the purred promise came. 

Dean smiled and turned back to stare at the older man. “Hmm… promises, promises,” he teased before relaxing and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
